


I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends

by nephilim667



Series: Hyperion!Axton and all things inbetween [4]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Axton, Alpha slave, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Axton in trouble, Jack and his look alike army, M/M, Mental Abuse, Omega Jack, Omega Rhys, Omega Timothy, Stockholm Syndrome, implied severe torture, mention gaslighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim667/pseuds/nephilim667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was glad that he had such loyal friends. especially when they look just like him and are hot as hell. and really he was glad to leanr that anything is possible with a little help from his handsome friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [St_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_nothing/gifts).



> this is again because of St_Nothing and his Jack/Rhys fic and me listening to the gotdang Beatles, and fucking A/B/O stories. WHY AM I SUCH A PERVERT!!!!!!!!
> 
> P.S this may become a chapter fic. whether is be serious or nonsense remains to be scene. comment is this appeals to you. idk yet the idea literally came about by reading Handsome Jack slash, the fact im stubborn and love Axton and Handsome JAck and was to be greedy about my choices. and that im addicted to A/B/O and knotting fics currently... oh yea and being pissed off at so much Omega!Dean and Abusive helpess Omega fics. so Handsome JAck is here to tell everyone that yes Omega's can rule the world and make an Alpha his bitch

Jack gasped for breath as his a head lay on his muscled and sweat chest. he loved his new body. and he loved his doppleJacks. he looked down at the Vault Hunter that had ruined everything and smirked at his ridiculous face. Really did the Commando have no dignity. covered in sweat, bruises and semen it was just filthy. 

"you dirty dirty whore." he snickered. the Commando for his part rubbed against him and his DoppleJAcks. He laughed delightedly when Jimothy activated his digi-jacks on the there precious pet. The commando groaned as he wasnt given a break from all the Jacks. 

"you think he'll die from the sex" Rhys sneered. while Jimothy shrugged his head snuggled against Jack's sweaty chest with delight. 

"fuck if i care. He was there when his friends Killed Nisha, Helped Kill Wilhelm and yea he pussed out about killing Jack and Angel but still he was involved. He's ours now and he will learnt to worship us. and if he does live through his training ill enjoy watching him kill his fellow fucking friends." Jimothy sneered at the pathetic muscled man as his tongue lolled out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back as he begged for more and gave worshipped prayers to Jack. All three men felt a shocking jolt rush through them. oh yes they broke this pathetic mess of a vault hunter but really it was also a simple truth that the Vault Hunter cracked them. 

"i cant wait until he is ours. all that muscle and sass and the way he can take that sabre turret, yes pandora can still be ours." Jack said. and it was testiment to the three mens sanity that they truly thought of themselves as 3 parts of the same person. Each Jack smiled as Axton crawled to them a begging mess. "what fuck do you say piss for brains" Jack asked.

"thank you Jack's. I love you Jack's." Axton whimpered. he needed there touch. he needed to feel. if he was good and if they loved him they wouldnt put him that nothing place. no sound, no feeling, abrupt than gone. never enough. The Jack's were the hero's and he was there's, they saved him. Jimothy sneered for a bit before he stretched out his hands to him. Axton went eagerly. 

"your coming along great. i hope your ready for the rest of your life with us, and make sure you take car of Butt Stallion tomorrow while we are busy" Jack said dismissivly even as he cuddled up to exhausted Axton. Axton smiled at his Jack's. His groin hurt so much after pleasuring them for hours, but these men were his as they snuggled up to him. Axton smirked of yes he couldnt wait to fully belong to his Jacks.

As the smell of Omega Heat and Alpha Rut permeated the room Axton couldnt help but wonder how if an alpha in the animal kingdom is top dog how in the hell is he such a slave to these three omega bitches. Axton shrugged and figured it was because experiments and other things aside his Jacks were just that good. and deep in the bowls of Hyperion Station the scream of 2 vault hunter's were being blissfully ignored and or rutted to. It was the good life Axton never knew he wants. He had three Omega bitches who were his master and he could kill and loot all he wanted and he even could get vengeance he never knew he needed. With a deep rumbling pur the lights in the dimmed and Axton, the Ex-Commando Vault Hunter, and Current Hyperion enforcer, right hand to Jack and his party, and Alpha extraordinaire never even knew that his whole entire existence was nothing more than a broken, tortured mess of twisted devotion and bloody river's of lies and deceit... 

What a Happy Ending All Things Considered

**Author's Note:**

> they are the creepiest 3some i could ever imagine in my head. and yes the digi-jack were a surprise. and yes i like them enough to make very important character. and yes i added the A/B/O last minute and yes i picture Jack as the kinda Narcissist that would make an Alpha his bitch and himself a dominant!Omega. for the record however it really was an emperiment gone wrong so maybe it was meant to be. the world may never know. also i just loved the very last part. something a bout a happy ending as twisted as that makes me shiver in sadistic giggles. *sigh* i think ill write more fics were my fav characters get there happy ending at the expense and lives of others.... Draco Malfoy my love prepare for your happy ending *psychotic cackle*


End file.
